


Red vs. Mewtwo

by Pickles_Tickle_SFW (Pickles_Tickle)



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle_SFW





	Red vs. Mewtwo

Here he comes. The child I have carefully been keeping an eye on. He has been stalking me like prey, as a fearow stalks a rattata.

He approaches now, and thus triggers the battle.

I send out a battle cry, hoping to scare him away. I despise company.

He ignores it and sends out a snorlax. Normal type, more experienced in battle than I.

Immediately, I use safeguard, in order to protect myself.

It uses shadow ball, ghost type, and it hurts quite a bit. I use Recover to restore my strength,then attact swiftly with psychic.

After a long battle, and knocking out nearly all the child's partners, my strength fades more and more. When I feel I can no longer go on, the child throws a ball at me.

He dares to tame me? 

I attempt to escape, thrashing, thrashing as I am pulled in. 

But the ball is infused with emotions. He shows me… compassion, despite all I’ve done? I’ve defeated all but his precious pikachu, yet he still wishes to befriend me? 

These thoughts cross my mind as seconds go by.

Perhaps I shall continue on his journey with him. It may not be so terrible.

**You caught Mewtwo!**


End file.
